


Up To The Challenge

by HoneyGrunge



Series: Rhack Oneshots [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Jack, Bruises, Dom/sub Play, Fight Sex, First Time Topping, Fluff, Implied Consent, Jack has a daddy kink but Rhys doesn't accomodate it this time lol, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Body Play, Smut, Strap-Ons, Switching, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Jack summons Rhys to his office for a special break, but Rhys has something new in mind.





	Up To The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Twitter conversation with some mutuals lol. We all thought that Rhys would definitely at least TRY to be a dom because of how massive his ego is, but would struggle to actually be intimidating lmao
> 
> Also I don't know how often I'll be posting/updating stuff bc there's some personal shit going on, there may be a partial hiatus soon. If there is, I'll let you know through my bio and Tumblr.

*BEEP BEEP*

"What the fuck do you want NOW?" Rhys growls, pushing his keyboard away with a scowl. He sucks in a deep breath and sighs, finally accepting Jack's video call on the seventh blip and working up his best pout.

"Heyyyyy kitten, just calling to see when you're gonna be done cuz uh...I may or may not have a REALLY angry boner right now looking at Nisha's old nudes," Jack chuckles, switching to his computer cam so Rhys can see him lazily climb up into his chair and sit in it hammock-style. As expected, his jeans are tented and a look of intense dissatisfaction is twisting his angular masked face. "Awww....lookit that little FAAAAACE! I dunno how ya manage to pull off the sad puppy look and still be so sexy babe. Anyhoo, get your sorry ass up here before my dick explodes and you have to mop up the mess. Sound good?"

Before Rhys can respond, the call is ended, and he's left to roll his eyes in annoyance. Jack is always so DEMANDING and TEASING. Do this, do that, arch your fuckin' back before I do it FOR you, but NISHA did it for me.

Et cetera. 

And quite frankly, Rhys is sick of it.

So he obediently signs out of his computer and stretches his legs, resting against the high-backed chair and reaching down to rub the head of the bendable core strap. A smug grin spreads across his face despite the trepidation and self consciousness building in the back of his mind.

"It's MY turn whether he likes it or not," he whispers, pushing himself up out of the chair and checking his reflection in the space glass, adjusting his vest and pulling on his jacket. His heeled boots click on the floor as he tries to walk with purpose, shoulders set back and chin held high. He feels ridiculous, but from what he's been able to gather domming is all about attitude and aura. And Jack'll never take him seriously if he lets his shoulders slump like they always do when he's in the presence of the intimidating CEO.

Sweat gathers on his forehead as he exits the room and strides down the hallway, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone so that his concentration remains unbroken. About a month ago a drunk Jack had "let slip" over the comm system that he was going to be unavailable for a few hours due to a date with "Rhys's pieces". And since then the teasing had been endless; Hugo's utterly convinced that Rhys is incapable of domming what with his ever-present awkwardness and sudden slight stutter that only develops whenever Jack enters the room.

But tonight he's going to prove them all wrong.

All too soon he's standing outside the security checkpoint, giving the guard a nervous finger gun and submitting to a pat-down instead of the metal detector for obvious reasons. He bites his lip when the guard's hand slides up between his legs a little too far and pauses when it feels a...rather unfamiliar object that hasn't been there during his other security checks.

"Uh...ok, what do you ah...got down there sir?" he asks, looking incredibly uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. Rhys is one of only two openly trans employees on the moon station, and despite the rather progressive beliefs of the galaxy at large Rhys still feels as if people don't know exactly how to relate to him. 

Especially Hyperion men.

"None of your business," he mumbles, intending for it to sound threatening but failing on the delivery. His posture crumples a little and he gives the guard a pleading expression, begging him just to let Rhys pass with no issues. "I'm not gonna shoot Jack with a gun disguised as a dick, if that's what you're thinking."

"....go ahead," the guard relents with a flap of his hand, obviously fighting a smirk as he realizes what must be about to happen. Rhys flushes a brilliant shade of pink and scurries onward, re-setting his shoulders once he hits the access button and waits for Jack's response.

"I can do this. I can DO this," he whispers, screwing his eyes closed and gritting his teeth when the force field goes down and allows him to enter. Jack looks up at the familiar sound of his shoes, eyes narrowing as he squints at Rhys's pronounced change in presentation. 

"Sooo...who shoved a pole up YOUR pretty ass?" he snorts, giving Rhys an amused eyebrow and studying his slim form with a predatory sweep of his mismatched eyes. 

Rhys pauses, fighting the urge to drop his eyes from Jack's intense gaze when it finishes appreciating his body and locks with his own. He shrugs, trying his best to be nonchalant. 

"Uh...Nobody."

Jack pushes away from his desk, looking unconvinced and surprised that Rhys isn't tripping over his words or balking. He rounds the desk and walks right up to his slightly taller sub, reaching out to squeeze his cheeks with a condescending croon. 

"C'mon pumpkin, you've already made daddy wait WAY too long, he's gonna have to punish you now!"

His voice is playful but authoritative; he glances at Rhys's adam's apple when it bobs. He turns and walks back to the seat, fully expecting Rhys to follow and get on his knees for their usual foreplay blowjob.

But Rhys stays put, crossing his arms and reveling in the sharp flood of satisfaction when Jack turns and glares at him, raising a threatening finger.

"You get the fuck over here before I have to drag you over."

His voice is low and deadly now; Rhys is close enough to notice his nostrils flaring and his other fist clenching. 

"I-I don't want to," Rhys resists, inwardly cursing himself for the stutter. Jack looks beyond angry now, throwing his hands up and flopping into the famous chair with a confused huff.

"All right kiddo," he stabs, using Rhys' least favorite nickname. "You OBVIOUSLY have something to tell me so let's get it over with. Go on, I'm waiting."

Jack gives him his fakest grin, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands as if he's DYING to hear why Rhys is being so stubborn. Rhys worries at the hem of his suit jacket sleeve, finally dropping his eyes and reaching up to rub the back of his neck in discomfort. 

"I just...I wanna try to be the dom this time," he blurts, cringing and waiting for what he knows will be a disparaging reaction.

Jack chuckles, but he doesn't guffaw like he usually does when something REALLY hits his funny bone. Instead he sits back up and studies Rhys, chewing the inside of his lip while his new-ish sex partner waits, glancing at him with eyes full of insecurity.

"Okay," Jack agrees, spreading his hands in an open invitation. "Dom me then."

Rhys blinks, slightly confused at the simple reaction but feeling more confident because of it. Despite that, he can't help the feeling that this isn't Jack submitting.

This is a challenge.

"Get out of the chair, Jack," Rhys commands, pulling his jacket and shirt off, licking his lips and trying to drop his voice a tad like Jack always does. 

Jack smirks and stays put, mocking him with an eye roll.

"Cute, but I don't feel like it."

Rhys scowls and advances, rounding the table to loom over the CEO. He hopes he looks intimidating, but gauging from Jack's still amused look, he isn't quite hitting that mark. So with a surge of bravery he reaches out and snatches Jack's hair, yanking hard enough to pull him halfway out of the chair.

"FUCKING EXCUSE YOU!!" Jack yells, reaching up to dig manicured nails into the back of Rhys's pale hand. He draws blood but Rhys doesn't let go, eyes wide as he watches Jack squirm in his grip.

Fuck, he's wanted this for SO LONG.

But Jack takes advantage of his distraction by lunging and slamming into his side, sending him sprawling up onto the desk and shattering a shot glass in the process. Rhys gasps; Jack yanks one of his long legs up onto his shoulder and reaches for the zipper of his pants.

"Well that was adorable, pumpkin, but daddy really needs you to calm down now, k?"

Rhys growls at the insult; he bucks and wiggles away, kicking at Jack's arm to break the hold on his leg. He falls sideways off the desk and pushes up behind Jack before he can whirl, shoving the stockier man into the desk until the edge of it bites into his erection and makes him hiss in pain.

"Bend over!" Rhys orders, but Jack still doesn't listen. He thrashes until Rhys is forced to let him go for fear of getting punched; Rhys rubs his clawed hand and watches Jack reach up to smooth his hair back, detaching his pocket watch chain to have it ready when he gets the chance to slip it around Rhys' milky throat.

"....what's in your pants?" he finally asks. "I felt SOMEthing when you nearly broke my dick in half," he adds with a growl.

"I bought a strap-on harness," Rhys sheepishly explains.

This time Jack DOES lose it.

He snorts and hunches over the desk as he laughs, wiping away tears with the back of his hand and shaking his head.

"Da-HAMN, baby means BUSINESS!!" he yells, pushing away from the desk to grab Rhys' cybernetic arm in a death grip and deftly twist until Rhys is finally on his knees, yelping and struggling as Jack reaches down to pop the tri-button seal.

Rhys gapes as his arm is pulled off, rough enough to send arcs of pain sizzling through his neuron connectors but still gentle enough to avoid tearing any of the expensive wires before they can disconnect. Jack shoves him and tosses the arm up onto the desk, humming with pleasure as Rhys falls flat on his face without the arm to catch his fall.

"Crap, CRAP!! You ASSHOLE!" Rhys shrieks, anger finally breaking through the awkwardness. How DARE Jack undermine him like that!

"You mad, sweetheart?" Jack whispers, stepping closer as Rhys pushes himself up and scrambles to stand. "You gotta be serious if you think you can take ME down. Show daddy whatcha got."

SMACK.

Rhys huffs, Jack looks shocked. But then he groans, eyes fluttering closed when Rhys hits him again. Rhys screeches and hops in pain after his inexperienced knuckles connect with the edge of Jack's jaw.

"FUCKIN' PUSSY!!" Jack screams, and Rhys finally realizes what's going on.

It isn't that Jack is humoring him.

He's just trying to goad Rhys into lashing out and REALLY giving him what he wants.

He tests the theory by lunging at Jack, grabbing his hair and whacking the side of his head into the back of the yellow chair. As expected Jack moans; the noise quickly morphing into a snarl while he reaches up and pinches the inside of Rhys' thigh hard enough to make him wobble. He leans against the chair and loosens his grip just enough to let Jack drag him down. Jack's elbow is pinned into his back and his knee slips over Rhys' ass, a low sexual breath washing over his ear as Jack undoes his own pants then reaches around to work at Rhys'.

"You just don't have what it takes, Rhysie," he teases, nibbling the edge of Rhys' ear as the slender man slumps, letting Jack's hand slide down his pants.

Jack lifts himself to pull Rhys' pants off and Rhys takes the chance, snapping his heel up to connect with Jack's balls. 

"Fuckin'.....," is all Jack can wheeze, whipping his hand up and out of Rhys' pants with a pained squeak, finally rolling off and doubling over to cradle his smarting groin. "DIRTY move...fucking SHIT, AGH, FUCK!"

Rhys sits up and can't help but reach out to rub Jack's shoulder, wondering if he went over the top and actually hurt Jack beyond his limits.

But of course Jack was faking most of it.

He snaps his arm out and attempts to slip the chain around Rhys' neck, overpowering his weaker human arm and succeeding in pulling him close. But Rhys falls, letting his (albeit meager) body weight crush Jack into the ground. Jack's pants are already down around his knees and Rhys' are getting there, exposing the dark blue harness and pale dildo.

"Stop, Jack," he gasps, grinding his face down into Jack's chest in an attempt to keep the chain away from his throat. "I win, admit it!!"

"Shit, cupcake...I guess you did," Jack sighs, letting his hands slide off and finally laying back. Rhys knows Jack is only putting up a quarter of the berserker-level fight he'd dish out if he REALLY didn't want this. The employee gives Jack a look of warning and reaches down to bend the dildo into the appropriate position, hesitating as Jack stares at him. But then he shuffles forward and pulls Jack's shoes off, then his pants, and Jack lifts his hips to allow the briefs to be pulled off. It's a bit of a struggle considering that Rhys is missing an arm, but his excitement smothers his irritation.

Jack's jaw is already bruising from what's visible under the edge of the mask, his eyes slitting as Rhys finally pulls a small metal vial of lube out of his pocket and pops the lid, drizzling it down onto the strap and giving Jack a hungry expression. Jack can't help but stare instead of letting his eyes close. Rhys DOES look dominant now. Unsure, but dominant. The combination makes Jack's cock twitch; he spreads his legs as Rhys kneels and lies on top of him, reaching down to steady the tip at Jack's entrance.

"Looks like you might have some potential," Jack finally praises, purring as Rhys' flat stomach rubs against the swollen head of his cock. The praise spurs Rhys on, and finally he has the dildo worked into Jack's ass, but he's unable to hold himself up on just one hand. So he nuzzles into Jack's temple, thrusting until Jack is gritting his teeth and hissing as he's stretched for the first time since he broke up with Nisha.

Finally, he's buried all the way inside.

"Are you ok?" Rhys whispers, rubbing Jack's strained cheek as he fights the burn.

"M'fine, just MOVE!" Jack snaps, pushing Rhys back up by the chest until he can slip his ankles up onto the slim shoulders; shoving the discarded pants under his ass to raise his hips.

"Careful Jack, you don't call the shots right now," Rhys teases, a look of intense pride crossing his face when he gyrates his hips and Jack's mouth falls open, letting out a high pitched groan. The internal part of the strap perfectly rubs against Rhys' sensitive flesh, causing his moans to join Jack's, echoing in the spacey room and most definitely reaching some curious ears.

Soon Jack is bucking against him, completely unraveled and begging for more as Rhys sobs out how gorgeous he looks. The light of the planet below them illuminates Jack's sharp features and lends a full pout to his defined lips; the sight only encourages Rhys to thrust harder. He reaches down to take Jack in his hand and finally pump him, having refused to do so for a good eight minutes now.

"F-FUCK, YES, BABY PLEASE!" Jack practically squeals, eyes rolling back as an orgasm unexpectedly rolls over him. He babbles out a mixed mess of groans and sobs, wiggling down onto the dildo and painting his slightly chubby belly with thick spurts of cum. Rhys hits his own peak just seconds after, reaching down to hold the harness closer to himself so he can grind down on the insertable. 

"JACK! Ugh, god, J-JACK!" he cries, yelping when Jack reaches up to twist a sensitive nipple. And then he collapses, slumping over onto the masked man and sucking in deep lungfuls of air.

"You did good, kitten, maybe even better than Nish," Jack murmurs. "But uh...I gotta say, DAMN you need to work on looking less adorable and more threatening."

Rhys scowls but still looks pleased, burying his face in Jack's neck and hoping he doesn't shove him off too quickly to resume his work. Jack has never been known for affection and rarely practices it with Rhys, refusing to discuss the possibility of feelings ever developing. But this time he yawns and stays stretched out on the carpeted floor, seeming to enjoy the feeling of Rhys' weight on top of him.

"Y'know...I got an idea. We should get you a prosthetic cyber cock made, I know you've been searching them on the ECHOnet."

Rhys shrugs, looking non-committal. 

"Eh, they're expensive."

"Uh, HELLO? You did NOT just say that to Mr. Billionaire, dumbass," Jack snorts.

Rhys stares at him, slowly breaking into an elated smile and letting the last of his dom facade fade as he squeezes Jack in a hug of thanks.

"But don't get used to uh, to that generosity kid, I'm bein' REAL nice here," he backpedals, furrowing his brow to erase the look of adoration on his usually gruff face.

Rhys nods, but he can see through Jack's half-assed attempt to look detached. He has a feeling that he WILL be getting used to that generosity.

Jack'll wanna test the outcome, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
